


Just Fleur

by Catalina21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catalina21/pseuds/Catalina21
Summary: Fleur falls in love with Bill Weasley, the backstory.





	Just Fleur

Fleur Delacour did not marry Bill Weasley because he loved her. Well, that was certainly one of the reasons, but not the only one. Fleur married Bill because he saw her. Saw her for more than just a body, a thing, that was created to be touched, looked at, and admired. Ever since she was eleven, and puberty began to turn her into a woman, boys saw Fleur as just a body. Most of them, including Bill’s youngest brother looked at her and saw boobs, legs, hair, body, and thought sex. Until Fleur was fifteen, she wore everything a few sizes too big, so that it would cover her and hide the body beneath. But then her father hosted a Christmas party, late one night. Fleur was almost sixteen, and her sister, Gabrielle, was almost eleven. Fleur saw the men (one man, in particular) eyeing her sister, in a way that felt dirty, taunting, unsafe, and much too familiar. She made her decision then. Fleur climbed the stairs to her bedroom, and searched through her closet. She turned her baggy sweatshirt and jeans into a low-necked, all too revealing, tube top and miniskirt. They could look at her. They could look at her, but stay away from Gabrielle. 

Everywhere she went, it was the same. Fleur grew used to playing the object everyone thought her to be. She got used to the sexy glares and feeling hands. But thankfully, Gabrielle was left untouched. Gabrielle was safe. When Fleur traveled to Scotland for the Triwizard Tournament, and her name was pulled out of the Goblet, she expected to at least get some respect. She had proven herself worthy, she was the Champion of Beauxbatons. But her wishes never came true. Nothing changed. She defeated a dragon and still people only talked about the dirty things they wish they could do to her, while comparing Harry’s flying to Cedric’s charms and Krum’s athleticism. She started letting it get to her. Her performance in the following tasks suffered. Still, people stared. Fleur started to think maybe everyone was right about her. Maybe she really was nothing more than beauty and sex.

But then she meets Bill Weasley. He talks to her, asks her how she is doing, not even glancing at her chest once. Fleur starts to fall in love. Bill genuinely cares about her, and chooses his actions based on what she will like, and be okay with, not what will result in sex the fastest. He tells her everything about him, and takes care of her. When they get drunk together, he doesn’t take advantage. He doesn’t force her into doing something she doesn’t want to do. Instead, Bill laughs with her, not at her, and not at all like an object he just wants to fuck. It’s a while before Bill formally asks Fleur out, even though they’ve spent so much time together they’re practically already dating. She says yes and they spend an amazing evening together. She trusts this man, who has shown his biggest weaknesses to her; told her all of his deepest secrets. Fleur is absolutely positive she wants it when she finally allows Bill to undress her. When she finally lets him move inside her.

His family isn’t quite as welcoming as he is. She can feel them talking about her behind her back, staring as she walks by, asking Bill why he couldn’t have chosen a woman of more than just looks. But Fleur is more than looks. She isn’t defined by her how much makeup she wears each day, no matter how much people think she is. They look at her, and think they know her. They see Fleur Isabelle Delacour; Beauxbatons alumnus, one of the Triwizard Champions. They don’t see Fleur. But Bill does. And he is enough for Fleur. Nothing can tear them apart.


End file.
